1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communications terminal, and particularly, to a mobile communications terminal capable of reservation-recording a certain broadcast program or content, and a method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background Art
In general, an Electronic Program Guide (EPG) denotes a broadcast program listing transmitted by a data broadcast which uses empty frequency bands or spare channels.
EPG operators classify preview programs or program related information received from several Program Providers (PP) according to themes, time, and characteristics of viewers, and accordingly provide viewers with EPG information in real time.
The EPG information can thusly be used to allow broadcast program viewers to confirm time or channels that their desired programs are to be broadcast within an EPG information provision period as well as on that day. Also, the broadcast program viewers can get more detailed program related information (e.g., information related to players, information related to outlines to be broadcast, etc.) than broadcasting program listings by designating desired programs.
Therefore, when searching for the EPG information, if there is a broadcast program which a broadcast program viewer wants to record, the viewer may manipulate a recording apparatus and reserve a recording for the broadcast program. Accordingly, when the broadcast program is broadcast, the recording apparatus automatically records the reserved broadcast program.
However, the related art reservation-recording method can perform the reservation-recording only for broadcast programs that the EPG provider provides within the EPG information provision period. That is, information related to programs which are broadcast after the EPG information provision period can not be known previously, and thus, such programs can not be reservation-recorded.